Late Nights
by joyfuljuliaa
Summary: After a stressful day at work, all Olivia wants is Brian. Rated M for smut.


"Bri? I'm home." Olivia called out, while walking through the door of the New York City apartment she shared with Brian. It had been a stressful day at work and all she really wanted was to feel his embrace. Her hopes were let down after she set her gun on the counter and looked around, only to find, that the love of her life was indeed, not yet home. Late nights were normal for Brian. Olivia didn't usually mind, but on nights like this when all she wanted was his arms around her torso and her legs around his waist, it really got to her. She was headed towards the bathroom to wash the day away, when she heard the door open.

"Hey babe!" Brian said as he kicked off his shoes and walked towards his girlfriend.

"Long day at work?"

"I guess you could say that, but if I wanted to talk about work, I would have just stayed there longer" said Brian as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's beautiful shape.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about work, then?"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about anything right now." Brian said as he started to kiss her on the lips then slowly made his way down to her collarbone, feeling her soft skin on his rough lips. Brian hated late nights. He loved his job, but he loved Olivia more. It wasn't her beauty, it wasn't the amazing sex, it was the small things that he loved about this beautiful goddess that stood in front of him. It was the way she got so focused when she was curled up in bed reading a book, it was the way she looked while making breakfast on Sunday mornings. Brian loved the little things about Olivia, the little, beautiful things that made her who she was.

Olivia started to smile as she felt Brian's lips softly hit her collarbone. He made her happy. He was rarely home, but when he was, he was so caring and passionate towards her, not to mention how amazing the sex was.

Olivia felt Brian moving his lips lower, from her collarbone to just above her breasts. He made his way back up to her lips to ask her if she was too tired

"Never too tired for a late night session with you, Bri" Olivia said as she pressed her body closer to his.

"Good, because I've missed you too much"

Brian quickly pulled Olivia's shirt over her head, and her pants soon followed. He loved just looking at her body, knowing she was all his. He loved everything about her, from her dark brown hair to her perfectly shaped breasts and slim, tan legs.

She laid herself out on the couch as she watched Brian undress. His built body never ceased to amaze her. He hovered over her, his lips on hers. Brian was always so gentle with her and thats what she loved most, it showed he cared, it showed that he really loved her.

Brian's lips explored her body. From her lips, to her stomach, to her thighs, leaving soft little kisses all over her. He lay on top of her and she felt his erect penis.

"You can never just keep it in, can you?" Olivia said with a sly smile on her face.

"I can't help it. You're just so amazing!"

"Oh, I'm not complaining" said Olivia as she watched Brian trying to unhook her bra. He got it off her and started teasing her bare nipple with his tongue. Olivia laughed as Brian made his way down to her thighs, slowly opening her legs and kissing her folds, loosening her up with his fingers, before he went all in. Olivia could see how hard Brian was getting and she really just wanted him inside of her. He adjusted her legs, so he could position himself between them.

Olivia felt an immense amount of pleasure as Brian entered her wet heat. She felt his cock explode inside her, and moaned with pleasure. Brian smiled as he looked up to see that Olivia enjoyed being with him. She did enjoy him, everything about him, the way he looked at her, the smartass comments he would make. When it came to their relationship, it wasn't just about sex; Olivia loved Brian and Brian loved Olivia. The sex was just a plus

"You'll never know how much I love you" Brian said as he kissed Olivia on her delicate cheek bone.

"I bet I do" said Olivia as she made herself comfortable on the love of her life's chest.

She planted a kiss on his bullet scar then cuddled in next to him, feeling his arms wrap around her. This is what it felt like to love someone, and to be loved by someone.


End file.
